


Little Stark (ONE-SHOTS)

by Mimilovesthefandoms



Series: The Adventures of Scarlett Stark (one shots) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxious Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, One Shot, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimilovesthefandoms/pseuds/Mimilovesthefandoms
Summary: These are one-shots about Scarlett Stark (My OC)DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers(sadly). The only thing I own is Scarlett.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Adventures of Scarlett Stark (one shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093916





	Little Stark (ONE-SHOTS)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a 2 part series in a series of one-shots...if that makes any sense.

The Avengers agreed to meet for a reunion 1 year after the infamous " **Chitauri"** incident. Thor has resided in Asgard watching over his brother and fighting as an Asgardian warrior, Steve and Natasha have been working together at shield as partners on missions, and Clint and Bruce have been M.I.A. doing who knows what. As for Tony, he's been working on new projects for S.H.I.E.L.D, his relationship with Pepper Potts, and well... (you'll see).

**Scarlett's POV**

"You will stay in your room until the party is over", Tony said for what sounded like the tenth time within the last 5 minutes.

"Oh, cmon Tony don't be a buzzkill".

"No, they don't know about you yet Scarlett", Tony said running his hands through his hair clearly frustrated.

"Well, tonight they could meet me and all of my amazing quirks", I said flashing my famous movie star smile.

"Yea totally you and your annoying quirks", he said while rolling his eyes. He stood up and began walking to the elevator. "Why don't you go have a night out with Pepper." "One of those girls night they show in the movies" "Those are real right"?

"Those are for people who have the money and time".

"Which you have both of", He said turning to face me as we made our way out of the elevator and into the lab. 

"What's the deal with you not wanting me to meet your friends", I said stopping whatever argument was about to form. "Are you embarrassed by me or something"? 

"No kid I'm not embarrassed by you", he said while his facial expression softened. "Come sit", he said pointing at a stool by the lab desk. I sat down and he walked up to me. "Number one they're not my friends". "They're more like acquaintances". "And two **there's one thing in the world that I care the most about protecting and that's you".** My heart dropped Tony wasn't one to show feelings, at least not that often.

"Tony Im ok, and no offense but this goes both ways". "I left you alone for one day to go to D.C. with Pepper and you ended up..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**("nuking a wormhole..."That's what I wanted to say but, I caught myself. Ever since the wormhole, Tony has been struggling with PTSD. He doesn't think I know but I do. I know those times when he loses his steadiness in his stance and his breathing becomes uneven when someone brings it up. It isn't just him needing a minute to catch his breath. Tony has always been one to close himself off. He thinks it a sign of weakness. It isn't and he won't see that. Whether I like it or not he has become paranoid and overprotective. If you didn't know Tony like I do you probably couldn't even tell. It's not his fault that bad things seem to happen to him)**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...fighting aliens with the fantastic 4 wannabes".

"But I'm an adult..."

"Sure don't act like one', I said under my breath. Apparently, he heard because he was slightly glaring at me.

"And your older brother". "Your still a kid, just let me be overprotective". "Promise me you won't come downstairs unless you really need to". He said with pleading eyes. He stopped for a minute then continued.

"I just don't want you exposed to the crazy world of assassin spies, Gods that travel realms, Guys who have anger issues and turn into a big green monster, and a guy with super serum coursing through his veins".

"Ok, I promise".

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what u guys think:3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if you have any requests.


End file.
